NCIS: Redemption
by kiefer jones
Summary: The following takes place after the events of NCIS season 5 and 24: Redemption. A great number of Chalenges wait ahead for the NCIS team and jacks disbanded CTU, but as the day grows on the lines between friend and foe begin to blur.
1. 09:00am to 10:00am

24 NCIS crossover

**The following takes place after the events of 24: Redemption and NCIS season 4.**

**09:00am The Congress Building, Washington DC **

"Please state your name and title for the congress please" stated Senator Mayer

"CTU special Agent Jack Bauer, sir" said the gruff looking man at the front of the hall, his, dirty blonde, hair had grown in length after the years jack had stayed on the run from the American government.

"Mr Bauer please refrain from saying that you're a CTU agent, that agency was dismantled a long time ago", jack had noticed while the senator was saying this that he had a slight smirk on the corner of his mouth, maybe he was still happy about the fact that he had destroyed the main line of defence for this country from terrorists.

"Mr Bauer is it true that on the 20th of April 2006 you conducted the torture of one President Charles Logan?" asked the senator.

"Yes sir, that is true" jack said this in quite a simple tone.

The senator's face went from the slight smirk he had to almost disgusted, "you seam as if you have no remorse for the man you tortured, a president I might add?"

"Sir might I ask, did you read the report?" jack asked.

"Mr Bauer, I'll be the one asking the questions here" Mayer replied.

"You see sir if you had read the files, then you would have found out that Charles Logan is responsible for supplying terrorists with cyntox nerve gas" jack said as if he had no emotion.

"That is beyond the point Mr Bauer" Senator Mayer said.

"well sir, its not beyond the point, he was reasonable for the death of over 80 people, including David Palmer, Tony Alameda and Michelle Dessler, three of my most closest friends, so if you want me to regret the actions I took, well senator, I don't"

Jack could almost feel the anger of the senator washing over him, before the senator could respond, a women walked across the room and said something to the senator, jack couldn't make it out but he knew it was about, just from the expression on the senators face, suddenly the senator stood up, "this court is adjourned, Mr Bauer if you would follow this lady, and don't think this is over Bauer, its far from it"

**09:00am Bentley Building, Washington DC**

"You ready probie?" asked Agent Tony DiNozzo, but before he could get a reply, he was already kicking in the door. "NCIS" yelled Tony, so if anyone was in the apartment they could here that there was federal agents bursting through the door, Tony went left, into the kitchen and bedroom, while McGee went into the living room and bathroom. "Clear" yelled DiNozzo, he got the same reply from McGee, "McGee get started on that computer while I search around. "DiNozzo, you might want to see this" yelled McGee, DiNozzo jogged in to the room and said "you best of found me something good probie", McGee rolled his eyes and just pointed at the screen and said "look at who I found" DiNozzo was genuinely surprised at what he saw on the screen, "I'm going to call this in" DiNozzo said as he produced his cell, "boss, its DiNozzo, we're at the Bentley Building the guy we're looking for isn't here, but we found something else, we need Abby to verify it, but if its true, we're going to need to call in some help".


	2. 10:00am to 11:00am

**10:00am en route to NCIS headquarters **

"Can I ask what all this is about?" jack asked the women sitting next to him the back of the car, he wasn't even told why he was pulled out of the hearing "I'm sorry Mr Bauer your going to have to wait until we arrive at NCIS headquarters" said the women, "Can I at least ask what your name is?", jack thought the women looked nervous but she looked nervous at the hearing but then she said "My name is Agent Lee" jack just nodded and turned his head to look out the window, this was the first time he had seen Washington in almost 6 years.

**09:30am NCIS Headquarters **

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said, in her normal cheerful voice, she hadn't even turned around to see him come in, "your getting better at that Abs" Gibbs said as he handed over a Caff-Pow "thank you, for the Caff-Pow, and any way I've had years of practice of you walking through there without saying a word, I was bound to get good one day" said Abby, "do you have good news for me Abs?" asked Gibbs, "when don't I?" said Abby, there was a pause as Gibbs waited to here what Abby had to say, it never came, "well Abs what is it?" Gibbs said impatiently "no Gibbs I asked you when I never have good news and I want an answer, so?" Abby said defiantly, "Abby please I don't have time for this, so what did you find" Gibbs asked, "fine Gibbs but you owe me, the picture we found on files matches the databases, it's him alright" Abby said Gibbs was leaving the room so Abby turned back to her computer, when Gibbs poked his head around the corner and said "good work Abs, and you always have good news for me"

**10:45am NCIS Headquarters **

"We're here Mr Bauer" said Agent lee, as she stepped out of the car and opening his door "I'm going to take you to Agent Gibbs", "good I'm looking forward to finding out what all this is about". As agent lee started the elevator it crunched and squeaked as if it had been started and stopped several times, while still in transit, when they stepped out of the elevator a grey haired man greeted them "I'm agent Gibbs and you must be Jack Bauer" Gibbs said in a sort of tone that made Gibbs look a very confident man, but jack already thought that when he first saw him, "Agent Gibbs I'd like to know why I've been brought here?" asked jack, "well Mr Bauer its concerning an old friend of yours" said a man from across the room, jack didn't know this man, "my names Leon Vance, director of NCIS" "well mister director, its strange all my friends are either dead, or they hate me so I'd like to know who they are" said jack in a very demanding voice, "we found this when we were searching a apartment of the suspected murderer of a petty officer, but we found this instead" said Gibbs pointing at the computer over at his desk, jack started to walk towards the computer, he sat down looked at the screen and said "that's impossible", "well its real we've had it verified, its as real as gets" said Gibbs, "when was this taken" asked Bauer, "two weeks ago" replied Gibbs "but this is impossible, he died, he died in my arms" said Bauer, still in a state of shock, "so it is him?" asked Gibbs "yeah that's him alright, that's Tony Almeida".


End file.
